


Babysitter

by eratothemuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: When you get turned back into a child version of yourself, it falls on Peter to be your babysitter.





	Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for sagyunaro who wanted a fic with Peter having to look after a de-aged reader. I hope you like it, and that it is written well!

“What,” Peter manages through clenched teeth, “is that?”

Stiles sighs, detangling the small hands that had wound themselves into his hair, “Whatever Kate did to Derek, she did it to (Y/N), too.”

“Only,” Scott sighs as he helps take the little girl who could be no more than six out of Stiles’ grasp, “it seemed to have made her way younger.”

“Are you telling me that kid is (Y/N)?” Peter cocks a brow skeptically, looking down at the child who has finally stopped squirming as Scott holds her hand. Now that he took a good look, he could see the resemblance. The rounded face would have smoothed out as she grew, and her eyes were the same shape of the girl he knew as (Y/N). But the (Y/N) he knew was not that young!

“That’s my name!” she pipes, grinning from ear-to-ear as she reaches up to grab Stiles’ hand, swinging between the two boys for fun. Scott and Stiles exchange sheepish looks before sending Peter equally as sheepish smiles.

“Well, what am I supposed to do with her?” Peter asks, gesturing to the de-aged girl in front of him.

“We were hoping that you could look after her while we try to figure out what the heck Kate did to her and Derek,” Scott admits, swinging gently as (Y/N) giggles, “and how to reverse it.”

“Yeah, trying to keep Derek in check is hard enough with a kid running around,” Stiles nods, bending at the knees to be at (Y/N)’s eye-level. “Hey, we’re going to leave you with Peter, okay?”

“Okay,” (Y/N) chimes, letting go of Scott’s hand as she pays attention to Stiles.

“Wait just a minute, I am not a babysitter-”

“Peter, please,” Scott pleads, only to make Peter groan in defeat.

“Fine, hand her over.”

And that’s how Peter came to be in possession of a six-ish year old child. His frown only deepened as the two boys left him alone with her. What was he supposed to do with a child? Sure, he’d had his fair share of nieces and nephews, but he’d never actively been put in charge of their care.

Probably on the account that he’d never wanted to.

“Okay, (Y/N),” Peter sighs as he shuts the door to the loft, locking it in place before turning to the small girl, “What do little human children like to do?”

“I’m hungry,” she whines, arms crossed over her chest.

“Well that’s not much different from little werewolf children,” Peter huffs as he walks towards the kitchen, motioning for her to follow.

“Did you say werewolf?” she asks, hurrying her small feet to keep up with his long strides. He smirks as he reaches the kitchen, turning to face the child.

“I did.”

“Well, that’s silly,” she laughs, “Werewolves aren’t real.” Oh, was he going to enjoy this.

“If that’s true, then how do you explain this?” he snaps his neck, fangs extending as his eyes glow electric blue. (Y/N)’s eyes widen, small jaw dropping in shock at what she’s seeing.

“Are you a werewolf?” she squeaks, tugging at his shirt to get him to bend down.

Peter indulges her, smile playing around his fangs, “Yes, little girl, I am.”

She reaches out, to poke his face, “You’re not hairy like a werewolf should be.”

Peter rolls his eyes, transforming more of his face, chuckling at how her eyes widen even more, “How’s that?”

“Now you look like a werewolf,” she giggles, tugging the hair at the side of his face gently with her small hands.

“You’re not scared, (Y/N)?” Peter tilts his head in confusion, standing up to full height as she continues to giggle.

“No. You look funny, like a big doggie.”

“She never did take me seriously,” Peter grumbles, returning back to normal as he continues on into the kitchen, hearing the small patter of her feet following after him. Reaching the refrigerator, he opens it. Peter frowns at the options.

Which were basically milk and eggs.

“Do you like cereal?” Peter asks, looking down at (Y/N) who fiddles with the end of her shirt.

“Yes, mister doggie.”

“Don’t call me that. My name’s Peter,” his growl seems to be ignored as he reaches to open a cabinet, getting the cereal from within.

He can’t help but watch her while she eats. Feet dangling high off the chair as she held the spoon in the inexperienced way only little kids did. Scooping milk and cereal bits into her mouth with each bite, she spilled a little on the table. Peter sighs, reaching out to wipe it up with a napkin as she continues to eat, unfazed by his cleaning.

“Don’t be so messy,” Peter scolds, wiping the milk that has spread around her tiny mouth with a napkin, “That table is Italian.”

“Sorry,” she manages through her mouthful of food before pushing the bowl away, “I’m tired.”

“I’ll take you to bed, then,” Peter stands from his chair to grip her under her arms. He helps (Y/N) down, placing her on the floor before putting her bowl in the sink to be cleaned later. He’s shocked when he feels her hand slip into his own, looking down to see her wipe at her eyes tiredly while he leads her across the loft. He doesn’t move to shake her hand away, and instead tightens the grip she has on his fingers.

“You can stay in here,” Peter pushes open the door to a room, “Can you get on the bed yourself?”

(Y/N) yawns as she wanders into the room, “I think so.”

“All right. I’ll be out here if you need anything, (Y/N).” Peter watches as she crawls onto the bed, lifting the covers enough to fit her small form under them. Her eyes watch as he goes to close the door.

“Leave it open please, mister doggie?”

Peter sighs, but doesn’t correct her, “Okay.” He walks back to the kitchen, intent on cleaning up the mess she made. He can’t help but smile as he thinks about the child in his room. (Y/N) was much different as a kid. Usually whenever she would see him she would tease or have something snarky to say in response to his own sarcastic remarks, but in this state he couldn’t help but feel she was adorable.

Yet, he really wanted the older (Y/N) back. Whatever Kate had done obviously involved some freaky magic, and he desperately hoped it wasn’t permanent. If (Y/N) stayed a child, it would be no different than if she had died completely. She would no longer be the same (Y/N) that he had grown quite fond of, even though she could infuriate him to no end at times.

He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten until he tore himself from his thoughts, glancing out the window to meet pitch darkness. Peter sighs, heading to check on (Y/N) one last time before he went to bed himself.

The smile that breaks across his face when he sees her is automatic. Curled up in the bed sheets, it’s obvious to see that (Y/N) is no longer a child. Her arm hung off the bed as she slept, unaware that any change had even taken place. He knew he should probably wake her up and call Scott to tell him that she was back to normal.

He decided to let her sleep anyway.


End file.
